Unborn Killing?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: This Fanatic takes place during Kim possible: a stitch in time. what if instead of going with Drakken's original plan the villains go a different route? what they went after Kim before she was born instead? I don't own Kim Possible or anything in the KP universe


Author Note: This FanFic takes place during Kim possible: a stich in time. I was watching it recently and thought about Drakken and his idea to crush KP's spirit and thought about when Shego said "Not my idea, I'll go lower" what if they went after Kim before she was born? This might just turn into a small story but enjoy J I don't own Kim Possible or anything in the KP universe

Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan were in Drakken's most known un-secret lair discussing their plans as to how to eliminate Kim Possible. They have just acquired the tempus simia but didn't know how quite to use it. They needed a plan a smart plan as to how to use the time monkey.

Dr. Drakken rips out a piece of paper coming out of a fax machine turning his attention to Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan "I have run a complete analysis of Kim Possible's life, and have calculated the exact day when she will be most vulnerable"

"Sounds smart" Shego said not facing Drakken

"We must go undercover, using this juvenator" Dr. Drakken said pulling out a children's ring tossed machine

"Juvenator? Wh-wh-what's a juvenator?" Shego said

Drakken activates the juvenator, which turns him into a 4-year-old.

"Cool" Little Drakken says

Shego frowns "Okay, just got dumb"

Before Drakken could turn Monkey Fist and Killigan into 4-years themselves Shego grabs the juvenator and turns Drakken back to is normal age

"Shego! Why did you do that?" Dr. Drakken said giving Shego his angry face

"Because this plan is stupid! It will never work."

Dr. Drakken grunted trying to get the juvenator back from Shego when Shego lifted higher

"Look if we want to eliminate little Miss Pris than we have to go much further than that" Shego said giving the other villains an evil smile tossing the juvenator "and not as 4-year olds"

Dr. Drakken grunted folding his hands. Monkey Fist and Killigan looked at Shego with some interest.

"What are suggesting?" Monkey Fist said looking at Shego

"What I am suggesting Monkey boy is to go back in time before Kimmie was ever born"

The villains all looked at each other. Would they dare to end the life of an un-born child?

Killigan looked at Shego "aye I'm with the lass. Sounds better than what blue boy was planning" Killigan said walking behind Shego.

Monkey Fist and Drakken looked at each other and nodded

"Alright Shego have it your way but if your plan doesn't work we go back to my original plan got it" Drakken said.

"Sure whatever" Shego rolled her eyes but kept her evil smile

"Come on boys. We got to go visit our little mother to be" letting out a little chuckle

At the Middleton Hospital, the young James and Ann Possible were waiting to see the sex of their first child

"Congrats Mrs. Possible, It's a girl" the nurse said to Mr. and Mrs. Possible

"Did you hear that James we're having a little girl"' Mrs. Possible couldn't control her happiness holding on to her husband's hand

"Yes dear I did" Mr. Possible said smiling looking at monitor

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. and Mrs. Possible you are going to have a beautiful healthy baby girl" the nurse said smiling

"Of course she is! She is a possible after all" Mr. possible said

"Oh James" Mrs. Possible said smiling at Mr. Possible getting up from the bed

"Mrs. Possible you're free to go" The nurse said handing Mrs. Possible the pictures of the ultra-sound.

"Thank you Katie" Mrs. Possible said taking the pictures "see you next time"

"See you next time Mrs. Possible" Katie said smiling seeing Mr. and Mrs. Possible walking out of the room

On the drive home Mrs. Possible couldn't stop talking about her soon to be daughter "oh I wonder if she will have my hair! Honey remind me to buy some pink paint to decorate our baby girls bedroom"

Mr. Possible chuckled "Honey our little girl won't be here for another 3 months. We have time"

"Your right James but I can't help it you know how much I wanted a girl"

"Yes I know and if she is anything like my side of the family she is going to do great things I can tell" Mr. possible said touching Mrs. Possible's stomach.

"I was thinking James why don't we name her Kimberly" Mrs. Possible said

"Kimberly uh? That's a swell name Ann, Kimberly Ann Possible I like the sound of that" Mr. Possible said giving her a smirk

"Hey that does have a nice ring to it Kimberly Ann Possible" Mrs. Possible said "I love it! Did you hear that? You name is Kimberly Ann Possible how to do like that name uh?" Mrs. Possible said touching her stomach looking down.

Mr. Possible smile seeing the shining smile of his wife face but his smile soon faded when he saw green plasma blast heading towards the car. He quickly dodge the blast making the car squeal when it came to stop.

"James what was that?" Mrs. Possible said frighten

"I don't know Ann but it is best to…"

"Stay in the car?" Monkey Fist said on top of the car looking throw the car window

Mrs. Possible screamed. Mr. possible pushed the car open hard which made Monkey Fist fall down

"Ann, get out of the car now!" Mr. Possible said already outside of the car running towards Mrs. Possible.

Mrs. Possible got out and hugged Mr. Possible "James what's going on?!"

"Four!" They both turned to see Duff Killigan hitting his golf ball right at them. The golf ball landed in front of them

"A golf ball?" James said looking at it

"I don't think that's a regular golf ball hon" Ann said pulling James while running away from the golf ball.

A few seconds later the golf ball exploded

"An exploding golf ball?!" Mr. and Mrs. Possible said

"Oh that's not all" Monkey fist said jumping over the car and landing right in front of them

"So you must be Kim Possible's mother" Monkey fist laughed quickly grabbing Mrs. Possible

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Possible said struggling to get out of Monkey fist's grip

"Hey get your hands off of my wife bub!" Mr. Possible said throwing a punch which Monkey fist dodged. Shego then throw another plasma blast. Mr. Possible quickly dodged it and landed face down

Shego did a back flip landing right next to monkey Fist. Mr. Possible turned to see Shego

"Who are you?" Mr. Possible said

"The name is Shego" Shego said giving Mr. Possible a wicked smile

"What do want with us?" Mrs. Possible said crying

"Nothing really just to finish off the only thing standing our way of Global domination, Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken said walking with his hands behind his back next to Duff Killigan.

"We don't know a Kim Possible. Let me and my wife go!" Mr. Possible said standing up.

'Oh lad but you do" Killigan said

"Indeed sadly for you and your wife you know her all too well" Monkey Fist said

"You see Little Kimmie is right here" Shego said touching Mrs. Possible stomach

Now realizing what they meant Mrs. Possible struggled even more to loosen Monkey Fist grip. Mr. Possible was about to get closer to Monkey fist when Shego lit up her hand " One more step and both of them will die" Shego said putting her hands closer to Mrs. Possible.

"You see, Kim Possible is your un-born child Mr. Possible and we are not leaving till we finish her off "Dr. Drakken said and all the villains laughed.


End file.
